Revenge solves everything
by Nnox Inkuree
Summary: Jaune Arc's life has taken a turn after the fall of Beacon. The kingdoms are in disarray, fear seeps into the souls of humanity, and he has a list of people who are responsible for all of this high chaos. What if this story has gained the interest of an outsider. The Outsider. RWBYxDishonored crossover, sort of. Warning: rated M for violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Um, hello... Okay I'll get right to the chase. This is my first fic and I have no idea what I'm doing. However I** _ **really**_ **like RWBY and Dishonored so I thought 'crossover-ish time!' and I don't give a damn what any Nay-Sayers have to, uh say, I think. Well, as much I like to procrastinate I do have a story I would like to tell... so, uh, enjoy? I guess? If you like it? To the story!...**

As Jaune watched the sun begin to fall beneath the horizon he thought back to that night almost four months ago. How could he not? How could someone not remember the one day when all normalcy was abandoned and left in the rubble of a world barely holding it's head above the surface of a sea of fear and confusion? When he was too weak to save the person who tried her best to help him, who had tried to protect him...

''Jaune?''

He blinked, startled by the soft voice that skewed his train of thought. Turning his head, his gaze shifts to a girl in a red hood and her silver eyes full of concern.

''Oh, hey Ruby, I uh, didn't see you there'' Jaune stammered out, trying to calm his nerves and silently thanking her for interrupting his concentration before he managed to drown himself in grief. Again. ''I guess Ren's stealth training is starting to pay off, huh''

''Yeah, though you are easier to sneak up on when you're off in cookie land'', poking his forehead, Ruby continues, ''I was standing in front of you telling you to get some rest for a few minutes now it's my shift.'' Ruby's face slipped into an encouraging smile and she pointed to the tents to his right which were bathed in the soft orange glow of a campfire. Jaune nods and with some fatigue stands up and begins to walk back to the camp, silently as to not wake the other two bodies that need the sleep for their shift. Moving into his tent, Jaune began to list off everything he needed to do.

' _Crocea mors, check. Onesie, check. Now all that's left is to be unconscious.''_ and with that, Jaune laid his weary head on the rough backpack he carried with him, letting his eyes drift shut and his mind slowly begin to grow dim before escaping him.

A groan flowed through his lips before he could stop it and Jaune made to stand when a chill fell upon him. He was not in his onesie. Jaune swivelled his head to look around him, slowly noticing a few more things out of place. ''Ok Jaune stay calm, you were in your pyjamas and now you're in your armor. I was certain I was in my pyjamas, unless... I guess I must've been that tired? Maybe Ruby was right, I should get more rest''. The thoughts of his team reminded him that it was morning, if the pale light that came through his tents opening was any indication and that they needed to move out soon, _'after all, leads don't follow themselves_. _I guess Blake sure knows what I mean- No, bad Jaune. Wake friends first, remember the good times later'._ After a quick stretch to purge the drowsiness from his body, Jaune moved to the opening flap and stepped outside ready to face the early morning. What he was not ready for was the trees suspended in the sky at strange angles and the foggy abyss encompassing the camp. ''Ren! Ruby! Nora! We need to leave now!'' Jaune scrambled to and fro, searching the camp for the others when a shiver ran down his spine.

''Hello Jaune. Your life has taken a turn, has it not?''

 **Well I suppose that is good enough but I wanna hear what you guys think! (Not an invitation for hate comments) I wondered if I should have pitched the idea to a writer who is better than me, but I decided to instead be the person in control of how things turn out. I will try to make longer chapters than this but I just wanted to do a sort of, introductory chapter first. So from what you might have already guessed, this is four months after the fall of Beacon, team RNJR are going to Haven, and Jaune has gained the interest of a certain observer. The Outsider. What will the Outsider give to Jaune? How will Jaune respond to these great boons? Who else will be in this story? All of these questions will be answered soon also I think that Jaune should get a different set of powers than those of the Dishonored universe so if someone has an idea for a power Jaune might have I might just use it! And of course credit the person in the authors notes. Toodles.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, here is another chapter for you guys. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

''Hello Jaune. Your life has taken a turn, has it not?''

Jaune turned slowly, fearing for his life as a voice pierced the silence like an arrow to the heart. He took in several unstable and shallow breaths and in an effort to appear in control of the situation had set his face into an impassive glare- which promptly fell apart when he took in the sight of whomever was addressing him. It was a plain-looking young man with short brown hair, wearing a brown coat, blue pants and black boots. Jaune nearly let his guard down at the average looking person until he of course noticed something that set off red flags immediately. His eyes. Oh Monty above, his eyes were completely black as though the mans tears were ink. They were even blacker than the smoke that seemed to rise from a space behind the man or the hide of a Grimm. Jaune was faintly aware of a muted clang which had echoed through the infinite grey haze that warped the forest and the familiar weight of Crocea mors missing after it fell from his shaking hands.

''Your world has been plunged into chaos by those who would abuse their power, and soon all that you know and love will perish. But you know that, don't you.''

Jaune recoiled at the memory. It was of Her. Of Pyrrha, and that _fucking_ locker. Finding a shred of anger at his loss, he used the false courage that replaced the fear to growl at the stranger. ''Who are you, and where on Remnant am I?'' he hoped to Monty that his voice didn't sound too strained.

''I have seen your journey, Jaune, and I must say that you are fascinating. You forged your transcripts to enter the academy yet you live an honest life. You are the worst of the greatest and with still so much to prove, yes I can see what Ozpin meant.''

''Who the fuck are you!'' Jaune struggled to shout, but shouted nonetheless. ' _This guy, just what is his deal!'_

''I am the Outsider, and to answer your other question, you were dreaming and I pulled you here into my domain. The Void.'' the Outsider leaned closer to Jaune, causing him to take an unsure step backwards. ''You would do well not to invoke my wrath, for such a powerful gift can be taken away just as easily as it is given.'' Jaune's expression turned quizzical and he felt a little calmer now that this 'Outsider' had started to answer his questions.

''Okay... Outsider, by 'gift' what do you mean?''

''You know of forces in the world called magic. The Maidens wield this power which is only a fraction of what I can bestow, I will now give this power to you.''

Jaune's eyes widened at what he was hearing, until he cried out on pain as his hand began to burn. ''Shit!'' ' _Was this what Pyrrha felt?! Why didn't she tell me'_

''This is my mark'' The Outsider continued when the branding cooled to reveal a charred set of several harsh lines around two circles, one hollow and the other full burned onto the back of Jaune's left hand. ''Come find me in the Void. Think of this as a test for your power.'' With that, the Outsider vanished into the smoke emanating from his own being. At this point, Jaune was completely calm, his fear dissipating with the black smoke. Tenderly tracing the intricacies of the mark with his right hand he looked around the camp once more. He could see his friends but they all seemed stuck- like all of time was just waiting for him to make his move. Ren was still sleeping though that respite didn't look like it was going to last long if Nora was about to actually shout into his ear. ' _Who am I kidding, after Ren I'd be next, Where is Ruby though.'_ Briefly looking around the camp Jaune concludes that she isn't anywhere nearby and begins his search for the Outsider before coming to a halt. The camp was on a rock. And that rock was floating free from many others, Jaune knew what it was he had to do and that was to take a leap of faith. Literally in this sense so after sheathing his sword he took a running start and hurled his body towards the closest suspended mass. He made it of course thanks to Nora taking the term 'thunder thighs' literally, giving him an excellent figure which rolled on impact to mitigate any damage received from the fall. Jaune stood up, dusted himself off and his eyes widened at the scene before him. It was Yang in mid-leap, her eyes red as the sword wielded by the one and only... Adam Taurus. Around them in a three dimensional panorama was Beacon's cafeteria, in ruins and Jaune could just see two amber irises reflect the glow of fires. _'Blake!? Yang? Oh, I understand now. Adam caused this rift to form between them. He will pay.'_ Jaune moved forward, ignoring the look of pain and fear on Blake's face. He sadly was used to that expression. Looking to the next rock, Jaune again leaped and stabbed Crocea mors into the dirt to climb over the edge and almost wished he hadn't. Bringing his body over the ledge he was met with darkened green fires and shadowed halls and his breathing hitched It was that bitch who had brought this doom to Remnant...Cinder Fall, standing with a glass bow in hand. He followed her line of sight to a scene that caused his breath to catch in his throat. He couldn't keep his anger in check and charged to decapitate the apparition but when he was about to make contact the form exploded in smoke and reformed to something that gripped his heart in a vice. It was the last time he saw Pyrrha and she- she was kissing him to shut him up. He only had to around to see the halls were replaced with the top of Beacon tower in shambles, Pyrrha kneeling in pain with an arrow in her sternum and _Cinder fucking Fall_ leaning over her to gloat. ''J-just keep moving forward Jaune, it's all in your head'' Damn his stutter and damn this Void! Jaune ran past the memory and towards yet another rock, different from the others by being shrouded in the black smoke and some purple curtains. In a sudden burst of emotion he couldn't feel the back of his left hand itch but knew he just flashed through all the distance without even leaping which made him crash hard into the ground and groan in pain. ''Where are you, Outsider?''

The chill settled in his bones again when he heard the Outsider speak once more ''Have you forgotten where you are? We are within my sphere of influence, here I am everywhere.''

''What was that I just did? I don't remember jumping'' Jaune forced through gritted teeth in an effort to dull the pain of face planting onto stone. Aura or no aura, belly flopping onto the ground at a high velocity hurt. The Outsider nodded to himself, like he was deciding if he should tell Jaune what really happened. ''That was but a fraction of the power you now possess. Over time you may discover new ways of harnessing my gift and how you use it is entirely your choice, as it was to the others who bare our gifts.'' The Outsiders form started to evaporate and his voice sounded like it was echoed through a tunnel. Jaune sprang to his feet to face the Outsider. ''Wait! what other powers do I have, what do you mean by others?'' Jaune exclaimed as even the Void grew dimmer.

''It is time Jaune, time to wake up and smell the ashes. Remember that I will be watching you with great interest'' The Outsider had now vanished entirely and the Void was beginning to fracture all around Jaune who now began to panic when the ground he stood on erupted into black fire. It was short lived as his lucidity began to crumble and the darkness engulfed him once again.

''Leader! Oh fearless leader don't go into the light! Hey Renny, do you think Monty's palace has pancakes?'' Oh yeah. Jaune had forgotten about Nora and her tendency to wake him up with forceful yelling to his eardrums. ''Nora, I do not doubt that the great Monty would have pancakes, but I know that Jaune is going to live'' and there is Ren and his ever calm voice trying to defuse the situation before any harm could be done to Jaune's skull. ' _Well at least we can go Haven without any more hassle-'_ ''Hey Ren! look at our glorious leaders hand! I didn't know he had a tattoo, is he joining a gang? Hey Leader can I join your gang!'' ' _Oh son of a bitch'_ So that wasn't just a dream, he really had met The Outsider.

''Okay I'm up give me some space and no, I'm not in a gang''. _'This is gonna be a long day.'_

 **Well that's another chapter done, please leave a review and don't forget to follow and favourite if you enjoyed this so far! Okay I have some very big plans for this story. How long will it be? I don't know. But I will continue to leave a few hints here and there, also I promise not to use the Outsider as a intermediary between myself and Jaune. It's not like a self-insert fic or something hahaha that would be ridiculous hahahahaha. But seriously, it will be slow for maybe a chapter or two before we get to see some of the ass kicking I want to show. And I can only imagine what the Outsider means by 'others', please I would love to hear your speculations on this story. Toodles!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And we are back again with another chapter of Revenge solves everything! Just a quick heads-up, I will try to make the chapters longer as more characters are introduced but at chapter updates would be very infrequent. Anyways, enjoy.**

Jaune had finished packing away his tent when he noticed both Ren and Nora staring at him, no doubt wanting an explanation for why he literally over night had gotten a tattoo. ''I've always had this thing, you just never seen it because of my gloves'' to reinforce this lie, Jaune had held his gloved hands in the air, the mark hidden entirely from the view of his team. Ren just shook his head and sighed ''Jaune, although Nora and I do not have a problem with your tattoo, which looks more like a _branding_ by the way, we don't want you lying to us again. I have seen you without your gloves and this is the first time I have seen that symbol''. Nora began nodding frantically ''yeah Renny and me want the truth Jaune! Spill the beans now!''.

Jaune was about to voice his protest when a torrent of rose petals fell around them and a very chipper Ruby coughed to gather their attention ''Ahem, okay now that we are all ready to go I say we should leave soon''. Ruby opens her back pack and pulls out a map of Mistral. ''We're not far from Haven, and we could get there within the week... What do you guys think?''

'' **RRAAARGH!** '' A loud roar alerted the four teens to a pack of Beowulf's led by an Alpha with a few Ursai not to far behind them emerging from the edge of the woods. The Alpha turned it's head towards Jaune who was shaking in his boots. Nora brought out Magnhild in hammer-form and despite her wide smirk, the furrowing of her eyebrows indicated that she was completely serious when she said ''I think we should play a little before we leave'' and with that she charged to the approaching horde with Ren drawing Storm Flower and covering her blind spot.

Ruby dashed to the side and impaled her scythe into the ground to steady her aim at the nearest Ursa. Jaune unsheathed Crocea Mors and had the shield expand to guard his left side when a Beowulf swung it's claws. Jaune deflected the initial blow and ducked beneath the second strike and followed through with a lunge to the monster's exposed neck, blood dripped down the blade when he pulled it out to slash at a second Beowulf's open mouth, decapitating half of it's head.

Meanwhile, Nora had swung her hammer into a towering Ursa launching it into the enraged Alpha Beowulf who Ren had been whittling down with shots from his dual smg's, knocking the beasts into the forest. Ren jumped into the air and landed next to a Beowulf who had been seconds away from raking it's claws on Nora's back had it's legs not been removed, leaving it to bleed out in pain. Nora returned the favor by bringing her hammer down in a vertical strike and sent stones flying into the swarm of Grimm and many of them fell to the rain of shrapnel. Rose petals fell around them once more when a blur of red struck the remaining Grimm down leaving nothing more than pools of blood and some quickly evaporating gore, with Ruby stopping to pose with Crescent Rose behind her back with the blade curving upwards. Jaune sighed a breath of relief now that the battle had ended and had sheathed his weapon to walk back to his friends, secretly hoping they had forgotten about The Outsider's mark so they could continue their quest. The others had relaxed too and put away their weapons, walking east with Jaune in tow until they heard the Alpha Beowulf they had forgotten in the heat of battle charge through the thick shrubs, made even more reckless by the loss of it's pack and the injuries it had sustained in the skirmish, then singling out the closest potential victim which just so happened to be the blond knight who had no time to draw his sword for a counter attack.

Nora, Ren and Ruby could only watch in silenced horror because they were not fast enough save Jaune as by the time they would have reached to two, the lanky dork of a knight would be a wailing smear on the dirt, but they would never have imagined what would happen next.

Jaune raised his arms in reflex, his left glove burning away and the mark which previously had not been seen by Ruby began to glow a harsh yellow and Jaune who had his eyes shut tight flickered from where he was standing to crouching a few feet behind the Alpha, which stumbled because of the misplaced weight of its attack, falling and crashing into a nearby boulder that had it stunned.

Jaune, realising he had not been mauled beyond recognition opened his eyes to see the Grimm scrambling to stand, swallowing his fear the young blonde took the initiative to draw Crocea Mors and charge. He willed his newfound power to return and through his periphery saw The Outsider's mark give off a flare of golden smoke. Jaune teleported high into the air and he landed on the Alpha hard enough to pierce not only his sword, but also his whole arm length through one of the thick exoskeletal plates which had yielded with a crunch that had echoed through the forest in tandem with the final roar of the Alpha Beowulf.

Jaune had to wait for the carcass to evaporate to free his arm but when it did he turned to face his astonished team.

Ren's magenta eyes looked as though they could not widen any more and his mouth was pressed into a thin line. His knuckles were white with how hard he was clenching his fists seeing how near to death the closest thing to a brother to him had just been. He was also very confused. How had his leader utilised a power he had heard of but never seen in person, and why did his new tattoo seem to glow just before that happened? It was something Ren had to remind himself to look into further.

Nora was on the brink of tears when she thought her best-not-Ren-or-Ruby friend and brave leader was about to be killed in what was most likely a very messy and painful manner, however she also stared in awe at the dorky night who had just beaten an Alpha Beowulf in seconds. The spectacle was something she had to remember to question Ren about later.

Ruby had buried her face into her red cape, her petite frame shaking from the fear of losing another friend and stifled sobs. She was convinced that looking up would only hurt her more, she wouldn't look up to see Jaune as a smear on the weathered dirt with a monster coating it's maw with whatever didn't break instantly. No, nothing short of hearing his voice could-

''I guess I should explain a few things, huh.''

Jaune saw Ruby's head snap up to face him in an instant and she tackled him into a hug in the blink of an eye. ''Jaune...'' she began with a cracked voice, ''please don't scare me like that!'' Ruby let go of him and Ren decided to change the focus back to the _how_ of Jaune's victory ''You said you need to explain some things. Please, enlighten us.''

Jaune raised his hand that was covered with just a few scraps of orange cloth to show the whole group the mark. ''This... was somehow given to me in a dream, from something called The Outsider. He said that I somehow fascinated him and that he would be watching everything I do''.

Nora gasped. ''Our fearless and spectacular leader has a stalker! I say that you should take any gift this stalker gives you, after all they probably spent hours and hours searching for what they think you will truly need, especially if they are in love with you after all you did say he was in your dream! If a spooky dream man were to give ME superpowers I would obviously take them!''.

Ren brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose in order to quell the approaching migraine and softly spoke ''Nora, what did I say about taking things from strangers? And also this... Outsider... seems to want nothing more than to watch Jaune like his life were some show for his amusement. Did it say anything else in your vision, Jaune?'' Jaune sat down and looked at the edge of the thick wood in thought before his eyes seemed to spark with recognition. ''The Outsider mentioned something about Ozpin, and the Maidens and other people who have his mark, also that however I choose to use this mark is my choice and that there were many more powers I could unlock somehow.''

Ruby had looked nervous but spoke in a hopeful tone ''maybe we could use this power to fight Cinder? With my eyes and your tattoo thing, Grimm shouldn't stand a chance against us!''

Jaune nodded with a look of determination on his features ' _Emerald, Mercury, Neo, Adam and Cinder. None of them will be safe from now on, after all the whole world is after them... but now? They have a team of some of the best fighters who survived Beacon, and me, on their trail. I still have to avenge Pyrrha.'_ ''We still have to get to Mistral before we can kick some villain butt''.

The group secured their gear and made to head out to Haven.

...

Somewhere very far from our heroes, in separate realm altogether stood a woman, with pale skin, white hair, a dark robe and purple veins appearing on the sides of her face and her forearms. Her expression was one of amusement as she turned away from the edge of a balcony constructed of magenta colored crystals.

''So... He has chosen a new bearer for his silly little mark. He must know that my pawn is significantly more powerful, even if his champion has a vendetta. It could be interesting, to tell the Cinder girl about this new development... but that would spoil the surprise.''

Her red irises grew brighter in excitement, surely the game had gotten leagues more challenging but what good was winning if you couldn't bask in your opponents defeat? Where would the fun be found if you didn't play the foe into a trap, cementing your cunning and might over the broken? No... Let them believe they could win and destroy their souls then their bodies.

Yes, this witch let things play out of her control for a little while, all for the sake of entertainment.

Her pawns were strong enough to deal with the four adolescents, even if their own numbers had fallen due to the red-eyed illusionist's disappearance and the bull taking his livestock into hiding as per his forced agreement to the Cinder girl.

But she still had her children, the Grimm, all over Remnant.

The common Beowulfs to the exceptional Goliaths and everything in between, all hungering for man's extinction.

No force humanity could muster, not their Atlesian military or their Huntsman and Huntresses, could stave off the growing darkness. It was all just a matter of time. Even if they have one born of the damnable silver eyes, she was just a child. A child who still could not fully harness that dreadful power. Even her worthy foe, Ozpin, had slunk into the background to recuperate after his duel with Cinder.

But there were still variables out of her control. The Maidens of the old wizard and the bearers of the Outsider's trivial mark. One of these bearers poses a significant threat, if only for her elusiveness and efficiency. The Branwen girl, in time, could yield to the pale witch or the more likely option, be erased from the world completely.

All that she had to do... All that Salem had to do, was wait.

...

Qrow was puzzled. No, scratch that... He was dumb-struck.

He had been shadowing his niece, well... the one that _hadn't given up,_ for a few months now, occasionally leaving to dig up some info on Oz and report to Jimmy and Glynda.

Not since Raven had he seen such power manifest in this way.

Not since Raven, had that damn spook messed with the people he had decided to protect. ''Hmph, that boy better figure out the responsibility of what that _little gift_ entitles him to''.

Qrow sighed and rolled his shoulders to relieve pent up stress. Truly, if that kid turned out anything like Raven, that Cinder was as good as dead. ' _Although, birds of a feather don't always flock together'_.

He had seen the blond finish off that Alpha, posing as the bird of his namesake thanks to his semblance perched in a high bough, he observed the same mark, the same power... only this time it was weaker.

When Raven donned the gift, she seemed to open a portal and walk through it.

The boy, Jaune he had learned, seemed to flicker like a light bulb nearly out of dust and reappear a short distance away.

Raven could go anywhere at anytime but it seemed like Jaune had a very limited range. But Qrow knew that whenever someone had _this_ mark on their hand, teleportation to them was as common as someone these days whose weapon had mecha-shift tech, if the legends Oz had told him were to be believed. Not all of them could, but the staggering majority could slit your throat from across the room if you weren't on your toes.

That being said, they had too either _want_ to be that psychotic, or they had to not be sound of mind, to do that anyone. Jaune... was lacking in both of those departments.

 _'But that's just the damn teleporting. As of yet, I have no clue what this kid could bring to the table'_ Qrow had solemnly pondered. _'It's obvious he still isn't over Nikos, if he still has that anger from Beacon rattling around in his head then things could get bloody'._

Qrow reached for his flask and shook it a little, seeming content at the muffled sloshing of Oum knows what, and debated with himself. ''Jimmy would really want to know about this and it could give us a real edge, but on the other hand, I don't think the kid could really put _trust_ into Atlas again, especially with the maiden mess with his partner''.

Fuck, nothing was ever simple. Like trying to get a Schnee to have fun, Qrow wasn't going anywhere with this. Qrow raised his flask to his lips and let the burning substance glide down his throat.

''Maybe Glynda would know what to do, after all these _were_ her students'' he remarked, and glanced back to the four teens. They could handle themselves for a week or two Qrow figured, and he leapt high into the air. Not a moment later, he was replaced by a bird sporting a black iridescent plumage, flying away from the unofficially named Team RNJR.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, that last chapter was really something huh? I introduced Qrow, Salem and to a lesser extent, Raven, Goodwitch, Ozpin and Ironwood. RNR know about The Outsider, and hopefully you have theories about just where I'm going with this fic. I would honestly want to know your speculations in the reviews! On a more technical note, the last chapter was just about 4 pages in Microsoft Word so now I should be getting chapter length and pacing to a good standard. Anyways, don't forget to follow if you want to see more, fav if you like it and review so you can throw in your opinions and theories!**

 **To the story!**

A young woman with mint green hair, red irises and medium-brown skin was running for her life. Behind her were the yells of an angry store clerk, words like 'thief' and 'street rat' mingled with curses in the Mistralian language as several civilians chased her through run-down alleys relentlessly.

She had absolute confidence in herself that she could thrash them all at once, if she had actuality eaten anything for the last week and a half.

Running was all this woman could do, there were too many for her semblance to deceive and she was in too terrible of a condition to defend herself. Her life had gone back to how it was before she met Cinder, except now she knew she was being hunted. Mercury would be sent after her, and she would die like all the other deserters they had taken down.

That, or she could keep running.

Emerald Sustrai spared a glance behind her when she heard the voices get further away, and quickly took small bites of the loaf of bread she stole. Food was getting harder to obtain for everyone, with distrust among the kingdoms, small towns were suffering while the larger cities like the one she was in became paranoid, which made everyone's pockets seem to be that little bit harder to pilfer.

 _'All according to the fucking plan'_ Emerald mused bitterly. She just couldn't handle the guilt after Beacon fell and ran. She couldn't go back to Vale while it was still in ruins after the Grimm took up residence, even if they were being cleared out like she heard. Atlas was out of the question since no one trusted them anymore to charter flights or sailing ventures and staying in Mistral was a death sentence.

That train of thought led to two places, Vacuo who was even worse off than Mistral with Grimm getting bolder by the week and Menagerie which was where she heard the White Fang reluctantly fled to.

Emerald had finished the bread and began walking out of the dingy alley into the streets, carefully watching out for anyone who recognised her. Seeing no-one who would look at her twice, the impoverished thief made her way to the other side of town, maybe she could find where her next meal would be.

With a little luck, she might live through the month.

...

Team RNJR had been trekking for three hours after their skirmish with the Grimm when they finally reached a village named Lonemire a few miles south of Haven. The group continued to walk until they stood in front of a large tree, bare of any leaves in what was apparently the centre of town. ''Nora and I will attempt to find lodgings'' Ren said. ''Ruby, you can go to a general store to restock our perishables and Jaune can search for anyone who is willing to spare some lien for work. We can met here again in one hour.''

''Sounds like a plan!'' Ruby chirped before accepting a handful of lien and adjusting her cape over her satchels. Jaune simply nodded and trailed to the eastern side of the village.

''Hey Renny, does Jaune look sad to you? Not pathetic sad because he can totally kick some Grimm hide as good as any other great leader but the other sad like someone who we don't know stole his breakfast again...'' Nora began to ramble until Ruby clasped her hand on Nora's shoulder.

''Jaune will be fine, he might just be a little freaked out y'know? Or he could be thinking about what he said he could do with his mark, like other powers, right Ren?'' Ruby had asked the teen in green.

Ren had donned a look of deep thought before he answered in his ever calm voice. ''You do have a point that Jaune could be anxious about his power. He is likely to be anxious over something not quite within his control that he wishes to master, but we should remain cautious of other possibilities'' the ninja had concluded.

The two girls nodded and the group split to achieve their assigned tasks. Meanwhile Jaune had come up empty in ways of scrounging up some cash. ''Not even a little girl with a cat stuck in a tree'' he thought out loud. Jaune continued walking until he saw a rather worn looking man sitting on the porch of a bar, with greying hair but a face that ranged within his thirties sporting a couple of small scars on his forehead and a black eye.

''Excuse me, sir?'' Jaune had asked politely, ''do you know who's got any jobs that need doing?''

The man acknowledged Jaune by looking him up and down before speaking one word in a questioning tone.

''Huntsman?''

Jaune shook his head and replied, ''Not yet''. The weary man stood to his full height, maybe an inch taller than Jaune, but he didn't enter any stance to attack.

''No jobs really need doin', but if it's quick cash yer after then I would look in this here tavern. Guy who owns it has fights, in the cellar. You put yourself in and win money the people bet on you.''

Jaune was sceptical, but this seemed like the quickest way to make lien. The man must have sensed his doubt and spoke, ''you got a couple of hours before the fights stop, and this isn't exactly illegal as much as it's frowned at by most. Plenty of lien in there, not much else we got for fun.''

Jaune nodded and turned to walk back to the tree in the town square. ''Thank you, I'll consider it'' Jaune had called over his shoulder. The man simply shrugged and walked into the bar, leaving the door open behind him.

Ren had managed to rent two rooms in a well kept inn for a night, Nora currently doing careful research into the density of the mattresses. *bounce, bounce, bounce*. ''Hey Renny, how long do we have to wait before we can see that cool tree again?'' Nora ceased jumping on the bed and sat cross-legged, attempting to mirror her oldest but still young friend.

A valid question he had to admit, if what she meant to ask was 'Ren, how long must we be remain idle for until we may rendezvous with our comrades?' Ren sighed and checked his scroll for the time.

''We left our group forty-eight minutes ago, Nora. Perhaps we should make our way back to the town square.''

Nora gave Ren a wide grin and leaned over the bed for her bags. Not a minute later, the pair were out of the lobby and walking to the tree landmark. When they arrived, they found Jaune sitting on a wooden bench alone, tracing the mark with his other hand and a bored expression marring his youthful visage.

''Hellloooooooo leader!'' Nora had announced as she plopped down on the bench hard enough to give an unnerving creak.

Jaune snapped to attention from his reverie before returning the sentiment to his team albeit with no more than the volume needed and asking them if they had found a place to figuratively (though always a possibility for literally with Nora) crash for the night.

''We have found a place where we can stay for the night, though how goes your search for a mission?'' Ren asked while watching Nora climb the tree. Jaune brought a hand to rub the back of his neck as he told Ren. ''Well, I didn't find any missions or anything, but there was this guy who said something about betting on fights in a tavern and that we could enter the fight ourselves... I'm not to sure about it though'' Jaune answered. ''What do you guys think?''

Nora hung upside down from a branch above Jaune, a few feet from his face. ''We can fight people here? Part of me _really_ wants to, but another part of me wants to see you kick butt! I say let RNJR fight!''

Ren stroked his chin for a couple of seconds before saying ''If you couldn't find any missions, this may be our only option besides menial civilian work. However I am sceptical of the bets, we should fight just to ensure our winnings.''

''See Jauney, Renny wants to fight too! Now we just need Ruby to vote... Where is she?'' Nora did a 360 degree spin. ''And isn't she too young to vote for things? *Gasp* Aren't _WE_ too young to vote for things?''

Ren decided that the group wait a few minutes for Ruby to show up, and lo and behold the telltale rose petals that sprung into the air.

''Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I ran everywhere trying to find a dust shop until found out that this town didn't have one'' Ruby leaned on her knees breathing deeply through her mouth a few times before standing straight with two of the group's packs over her head, ''Got the food though so everything is okay!''

''Me and Renny found this cool hotel with bouncy beds that are so awesome, and Jauney found a bar that lets people fight for money and right now Renny and I really want to fight but Jaune wants to know what you think'' Nora had finished her analysis before dropping to the ground and dusting herself off.

Ruby tilted her head in thought, before turning to Jaune. ''I'm not sure about this, but there's no way we can lose... Right?'' Ruby wondered.

Jaune sighed and stood up from the bench. ''I guess we're gonna fight then. Come on, I'll show you the way then afterwards Ren can take us to the hotel'' Jaune beckoned his friends to follow him and they followed one of the streets to the tavern.

...

Glynda Goodwitch had been stationed in the residential district of Vale, decimating Grimm left and right with swipes of her riding crop by slamming them into each other or ripping them to pieces when familiar cawing of a bird briefly caught her attention.

Quickly ridding the area of a stubborn boarbatusk, she turned to address her avian ally.

''Qrow, this had best be important-'' Glynda paused to raise a charging Beowulf into the air with her semblance, dismembering it's arms and using them to claw out the throats of several Creeps before they disintegrated. ''-I am currently occupied with something''. The blonde mage had expertly rolled out of they way of another Boarbatusk in it's charge.

The Boarbatusk didn't live long as a gunshot was heard and Glynda turned her head to see the dishevelled Huntsman holding out his scythe with the blade shortened and bent forwards, his appearance was rough around the edges due to his time dedicated to following Miss Rose and the survivors of team JNPR through the wilderness.

''Believe me Glynda, you're gonna want to hear this'' he began to assist her in purging the remaining Grimm, taking the professionals less than a minute to paint the street red.

Glynda pushed her glasses a little higher on the bridge of her nose, the right lens bearing a crack and fixed her hair which had loosened during the fight before Qrow had appeared. She still wore her purple cape, even though it had several rips along the fabric as did her sleeves.

''Whatever is the matter Qrow? You certainly did not come all the way from Mistral to waste either of our time'' Glynda crossed her arms, waiting for Qrow's response.

Qrow shook his head sideways and leaned closer to Glynda. ''It's about that your former student, that Jaune kid... he's been chosen by that damned Outsider'' he growled. Glynda for a moment appeared flabbergasted and opened her mouth to speak but Qrow kept talking, ''We shouldn't discuss this right now, even if it is as big of a deal as last time.''

Glynda Goodwitch nodded and the two made their way back to the one of the safe zones in Vale, where the Huntsmen could rest between their time clearing the Grimm and the civilians could wait to be evacuated. After passing through a guarded checkpoint they walked towards the building reserved for the Huntsmen, moving past the occasional injured man or woman and stepped into a sparsely decorated lobby, finding an elevator which took them a few levels higher to the floor where Glynda currently lived.

A short walk down a corridor and Qrow followed the huntress through a door into a bare living room with a single window open wide for the light. _'Really Glyn, would it kill you to get a rug?'_

The blonde witch spun on her heel to face Qrow, sporting a look of concern. ''No games, Qrow. Tell me the truth... Did The Outsider claim Mr Arc?''

Taking a swig from his flask and settling to lean against the wall, Qrow nodded solemnly. ''Just like Raven, even saw him dance with an Alpha Beowulf. Impaled it right through the bone plates.'' There was no devil-may-care attitude from Qrow... Something that Glynda figured must have been from the memory of Miss Branwen.

''Who else knows this?''

Qrow held an arm up reassuringly, ''Far as I know, us and the kids.''

That made sense, out in the wilderness where no-one would be around to witness amazing feats and Qrow did have a head on his shoulders. Even if it _was_ diluted with alcohol.

''As much as I would want it otherwise, James must know about this. I'll send him an encrypted text and you continue to watch over my students.'' Glynda removed her glasses to polish them with her sleeve, placing them back on her face with a deep sigh.

''Got it, anything else you need while I'm out?'' Qrow had stated mirthfully while walking over to the window.

''No, just try to not drink as much. We don't need you flying into a tree like in our initiation again do we?'' Glynda jested, making Qrow grumble something about Tai and spiked water bottles before vanishing through the window without so much as a squawk.

Turning around, Glynda brought out her scroll and typed a message to one General James Ironwood. _Leviathans in the Deep share a bittersweet song_.

''What has the world come to?'' Glynda stared through the open window towards a grey dusk.

 **Another chapter under my figurative belt! I have plans for this little tale, such plans yet to be seen mwhahahaaa... Anyways, anyone catch the V4 Character short? IT WAS SO BADASS! And Ren's new threads are cool, everyone practically changed wardrobe and the animation overhaul was awesome! The Grimm are so freaking neat what with the glowing and the smoke effects and all. Come October 22nd the RWBY fandom will rejoice! Or weep. Maybe both? Until next time!**

 **Teaser: Next chapter will have Yang.**


End file.
